Containers with lids are common, and various mechanisms are used to attach lids to containers which allow the lids to be opened and closed. The most common method of attaching a lid to a container is by means of an ordinary common hinge. A problem associated with this method of hinging is that the hinges are exposed, and tend to corrode when constructed of metal, and also protrude rearward, potentially causing damage to walls and other surfaces and objects they are prone to hit. In an effort to provide materials that will not corrode, plastic hinges have been used. While plastic hinges do not rust, they are prone to breakage, especially in dry areas where the plastic dries out and becomes brittle. Another problem associated with the use of hinges is that the connection between the hinge and the members upon which they are mounted is subject to breakage because hinges tend to concentrate stress. This concentration of stress eventually causes stress failure of the hinges which shortens the useful life of the containers. The appearance of hinges is also less than desirable and often causes concern with customers as to the strength and appearance of the container and its lid.
Containers with lids that are foot pedal actuated are also common, and various mechanisms are used to open and close such lids. Most foot pedal actuated mechanisms are built external to the container frame. One of the problems associated with this external location of the actuator mechanism is that those parts can collect dirt and debris and are difficult to clean, and thus become a harbor for bacteria. A further problem is that the exposed parts can catch on collection bags or containers or the collection bags or containers can catch and render the mechanism inoperable or difficult to use. An additional problem with externally mounted foot actuator mechanisms is the clashing of parts caused by the backlash upon actuation.
Hence, although containers with foot actuated lids are common, the various mechanisms which are used to open and close such lids are vulnerable to breakage and render the appearance of the container less than desirable, among other problems. As a result, there exists a need in the art for an improved device that will have no exposed parts, and otherwise overcome those above noted problems associated with prior art devices.